


Ты меня видишь

by Shax_r



Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage), Kronprinz Rudolf (2006)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Когда очень сильно чего-то хочешь – оно ведь, на твою беду, может и сбыться.





	Ты меня видишь

**Author's Note:**

> Текст рассчитан на тех, кто имеет хотя бы самое общее представление об эпохе в целом и самом Рудольфе в частности. Я б расписал подробнее – но это все-таки фик, а не учебник истории. Поэтому я глубоко скорбел, когда выпиливал множество совершенно прекрасных людей, которые заслуживают упоминания, – но увы.
> 
> В качестве ~~списка литературы~~ исторических источников использованы следующие книги:  
>  \- [Дороти Гис МакГиган «Габсбурги»](http://samlib.ru/w/wlasowa_i_g/gabsburgi.shtml), в переводе Ирины Власовой,  
> \- [Иштван Барт «Незадачливая судьба кронпринца Рудольфа»](https://www.e-reading.club/bookreader.php/1018384/Bart_-_Nezadachlivaya_sudba_kronprinca_Rudolfa.html).

_May I never be complete._  
May I never be content.  
May I never be perfect.  
Deliver me, Tyler, from being perfect and complete.  
(с) Чак Паланик, «Бойцовский клуб» 

– Я тебя вижу.

Конечно, видишь. Еще бы не.

Проблема заключается в том, что _только_ ты и видишь.

*** * ***

– Старый солдафон! Тебя бы на мороз выставить! Недоумок!

Вообще-то, императрице не подобает употреблять в своей речи такие выражения. Более того – даже знать их не подобает, а если вдруг случайно услышала где-то – нужно немедленно хлопнуться в обморок, дабы, упаси Господь, не запомнить. Вот придворные дамы – те благочинно хлопнутся, как по команде, но сейчас их поблизости нет.

Впрочем, Элизабет даже бушевала со всем присущим ей достоинством. Толку-то от истерик и потрясания худенькими кулачками, если их все равно никто не видит? Зато пару раз пересечь кабинет непривычно широкими и быстрыми шагами, сметя рукавом какую-то безделушку со стола, да прошипеть в пустоту несколько почти ругательств, – это всегда пожалуйста. Причина у нее была более чем уважительная.

«Ваше Императорское Величество...»

Не для того она приехала всего на пару месяцев в Хофбург, не для того оставила солнечный Корфу ради промозглой сырости венского императорского дворца, чтобы прямо с порога получить наглядное напоминание о причинах, по которым она отсюда сбежала.

«Либо твоя мать – либо я!», – увы, в письменном ультиматуме императору таким фразам не место. А жаль. София самозабвенно, со знанием дела, отравляла невестке все первые годы брака – и даже сейчас, на склоне лет, не угомонилась. Только наивно хлопающая глазками маленькая баварская девочка подросла и научилась защищаться, вот теперь старуха и отыгрывается на тех, кто еще не способен ей противостоять.

«Ставлю Вас в известность, что...»

Граф Леопольд Гондрекур отличился в недавней австро-прусско-датской войне и в целом имел внушительный послужной список. И еще он был очень набожным человеком и образцовым католиком – просто загляденье, а не генерал. В каждый гарнизон бы по такому приставить. Но детская – не гарнизон. А ее единственный сын – не ленивый солдат, которого нужно муштровать денно и нощно, а семилетний ребенок.

«Как мать и императрица, я полагаю в своем праве требовать...»

Не для того она приехала в Вену, чтобы в первый же день, когда она хотела увидеться с сыном, ей заявили: «Принц болен, у него простуда». Вас бы, клуши придворные, с утра пораньше ледяной водой облить и на строевую подготовку по сугробам выгнать. И о чем ей там еще успели рассказать, когда она приперла их к стенке? Пусть теперь дражайший супруг не отнекивается маменькиными словами про воспитание «истинного Императора и настоящего мужчины, как воспитывали меня». Если с ним и вправду занимались такими же методами – императора и мужчины из Рудольфа точно не выйдет.

«С этого момента я требую для себя права самой решать...»

Мысль о том, что ничего такого не было бы, проводи она с сыном больше времени, неприятно кольнула куда-то в затылок, острой спицей проникая под череп. Наверное, ей стоило настоять на своем, не позволять свекрови отобрать и третьего ребенка, пусть та хоть захлебнулась бы воплями про наследника. Господи, да хотя бы не сбегать из Вены вскоре после родов, едва только появились силы.

От слишком сильного нажатия перо неприятно скрипнуло о бумагу, и Элизабет поморщилась. Ультиматум императору почти дописан, и он подчинится. Пусть только попробует не подчиниться. А дальше – она возьмет заботу о сыне в свои руки, пусть и с опозданием, но...

– Прости.

*** * ***

Чего может хотеть ребенок в девять лет? Нет, не совсем так. Чего может хотеть пусть и очень юный, но принц, уже осознающий, пока еще смутно и неопределенно, но осознающий степень своей ответственности?

Усвоить то, что так терпеливо и старательно вдалбливают в его светлую голову толпы педагогов? Наследник трона обязан знать несколько языков, преуспевать в точных и естественных науках, быть хорошим стрелком и наездником, разбираться в политике, военном деле и... Во многом, многом другом. И регулярно подтверждать свои знания перед комиссией строгих, напыщенных профессоров, которые едва ли не под микроскопом готовы выискивать ошибки в его ответах, но самое страшное – перед императором... нет, перед собственным отцом.

Потому что принц ты или нет, одобрение родителей – и есть то, чего ты хочешь. Франц Иосиф не так уж часто говорил что-то в духе: «Я доволен твоими успехами», зато всегда – искренне. Раньше Рудольф даже немного обижался на то, что похвалы бывали столь редкими, или думал, что это просто он плохо старался, вот их и не заслужил. Но потом граф Латур[1] объяснил, что император все равно его очень любит, просто не хочет избаловать, потому что кронпринцу положено расти сильным, способным стойко переносить жизненные невзгоды.

И все же...

Граф Латур прятал взгляд и поспешно переводил тему (да-да, именно так – это даже девятилетнему ребенку ясно), стоило его только в упор спросить: а как должно быть в других семьях? Не у императоров или придворных, – как должно быть у... _других_ людей? Рудольф ведь был лишен возможности общаться со своими сверстниками, – Гизелла не в счет, – чтобы сравнивать. Граф Латур отнекивался тем, что у него у самого семьи нет [2], вот он и не может судить объективно, но... Рудольф догадывался, что ему просто не могут врать, а расстраивать – не хотят.

Конечно, Их Величества вас любят. И друг друга они тоже любят. Просто, понимаете ли, для венценосных особ брак – это, в первую очередь, их священный долг перед страной (и выгодное политическое соглашение, – добавлял граф Латур, переходя на виноватый полушепот), и уж потом – союз любящих сердец.

Рудольф кивал и запоминал. И даже шевелил губами от усердия, старательно повторяя про себя это заклинание голосом графа Латура.

– Тебе нравится Венгрия? – спрашивала Элизабет, улыбаясь тепло, но как-то отрешенно, задумчиво поглаживая ладонью округлившийся живот.

Королевой-консортом она стала совсем недавно, еще ведь и года не прошло со дня образования двуединой монархии Австро-Венгрии, но каждому при дворе было очевидно, какой из стран она отдает предпочтение. И по какой причине она, будучи беременной, уехала именно сюда, в замок Гёдёллё в Будапеште. Рудольф даже немного завидовал своему брату (или сестре?), которому суждено родиться в месте, так трепетно любимом мамой. И им самим, конечно же.

– Мне нравится, когда вы с папой не ссоритесь.

– Мой дорогой, это не только от меня зависит.

Я люблю твоего отца, но мы с ним не всегда можем понять друг друга. Так бывает у взрослых – увы, очень часто бывает. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь это. Когда подрастешь.

– Разве вы не стали бы понимать друг друга лучше, если бы проводили вместе больше времени?

Не все так просто. У Императора всегда очень много работы, он не может взять выходной или отпуск – он трудится ради блага и процветания своей страны. И Императрица – тоже. Поэтому порой у них совсем нет времени даже на то, что им дорого.

– Тебе одиноко?

– Да, мой милый.

Рудольф любит отца, а потому немного стыдится своих мыслей. И все же – как было бы здорово, если бы у мамы... нет, у них с мамой, были друзья. Хотя бы один друг.

– Здравствуй.

*** * ***

– Я тебя вижу.

Они оба смотрят друг на друга пристально, не отворачиваясь. Будто изучают. Один – в упор исподлобья, взгляд настороженный, недоверчивый, но видно, как за внешней боязливостью скрывается здоровое детское любопытство. Второй, напротив, – спокоен и расслаблен, даже чересчур, как будто напоказ, вальяжно склоняет голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, и слегка улыбается.

Ему правда интересен этот маленький человек, которого язык не поворачивается назвать просто «ребенком». «Ребенок» – это кто-то милый и невинный, беззаботный, а не затянутый наглухо в мундир, узкий воротник которого больно впивается в шею до красных полос на бледной коже, у него не должно быть такого серьезного выражения лица и вдумчивого, почти мрачного взгляда. Хотя Рудольф все-таки – ребенок. Да и _он_ , наверное, – тоже. Можно выглядеть взрослым мужчиной, но при этом безо всякого стеснения с открытой детской любознательностью рассматривать своего нового знакомого. И с еще большей открытостью заявлять:

– Я твой друг.

В самом деле, чем его так заинтересовал этот невзрачный худющий мальчишка? Почему ему нравится приходить к нему раз за разом, вести продолжительные беседы – говорить самому и слушать пусть и немного наивные, но все же не совсем детские рассуждения? Они поразительно быстро нашли общий язык, будто были знакомы гораздо больше, чем всю жизнь (чью же из?), будто мыслили на одной частоте. Он и сам удивляется тому, как у него выходит понимать и подхватывать обрывистые спутанные фрагменты еще не до конца сформировавшегося детского сознания. Тем более – _только_ у него и выходит.

– Мама приезжает завтра!

Безуспешно стараясь скрыть («Принцу не положено так бурно выражать свои чувства») широченную улыбку от уха до уха, Рудольф с разбега запрыгнул на кровать, чтобы даже под его малым весом матрас пару раз отпружинил.

– Ты рад?

Ему-то нет необходимости сдерживаться – и он улыбнулся, слегка кивая для большей убедительности. Хотя тут даже спрашивать не надо, он ведь тоже любил Элизабет. Быть может, он относился к ней и не с таким слепым обожанием, как ее сын, но – все равно с почтением. Ему нравилось, как она выглядит, как держит себя и как говорит, ее красота и чувство собственного достоинства, и в то же время – ее живость, эксцентричность, так не свойственные другим аристократкам. В его глазах она выделялась броским пятном на фоне бесконечной вереницы тусклых одинаковых лиц, будто подернутых дымкой – или запыленной паутиной.

Вот только непосредственная мальчишеская радость и искреннее восхищение взрослого мужчины останутся без ответа. Элизабет снова приедет из Будапешта в Вену совсем ненадолго, скорее «для галочки», и запрется в своих покоях. Или в комнатах младшей дочери, которую она пока, в силу, возраста, не могла брать с собой.

Пока.

– Я тоже хочу поехать с мамой на Корфу. И в Венгрию. Мне там нравится!

Гёдёллё значительно меньше Хофбурга, да и отстроен был совсем недавно[3], привыкшие к окружающему их пафосу, кичащиеся своей многовековой родословной родичи Габсбургов его недолюбливали. А вот Элизабет – наоборот. Возможно, назло им всем, возможно, и вправду из-за своей трепетной любви к Венгрии и всему венгерскому.

– Там даже люди другие! А какой там язык, какие песни... Тебе обязательно нужно поехать с нами. Я скажу, что ты мой друг, и тебя тоже пригласят.

Едва ли Рудольф сам в это верил. Как и в то, что Элизабет возьмет его с собой, когда в следующий раз уедет из Австрии. Придумает миллион и одну отговорку, а то и вовсе промолчит. Дескать, все равно в поездке она не сможет уделять должное внимание сыну.

– Ревнуешь? Должно быть, ты слышал, как Марию Валерию называют некоторые придворные?

Единственный ребенок.

Элизабет отстояла свое исключительное право самой распоряжаться воспитанием младшей – и будто потеряла голову. Будто на ней пыталась наверстать то, что упустила с первыми тремя детьми. Брала ее с собой в путешествия, туда, где сама больше всего любила бывать, обучала ее языкам, и порой вела себя, как восторженная и совершенно неопытная молодая мать, а не взрослая тридцатипятилетняя женщина.

– Ревную? Еще чего! – но в начавшем ломаться голосе все равно проскальзывали отголоски затихающей обиды. – Валерия еще маленькая, конечно, ей нужно, чтобы мама о ней заботилась. К тому же, она девчонка. А я – мужчина!

«Мужчине» едва стукнуло четырнадцать, и он недовольно фыркает и вскакивает с кресла, когда широкая теплая ладонь пытается потрепать его по макушке.

– Вот стану совершеннолетним, сам буду о ней заботиться. И о маме тоже. И об Австрии! – запальчивости этому юнцу не занимать. Равно как и нервозности, с какой он сейчас нарезает круги по комнате. – Отцу придется со мной считаться! Он не сможет больше отмахиваться от меня со словами, что я еще маленький и ничего не понимаю.

И все равно тебе еще рано лезть в политику, мальчик, – думает его лучший друг, без спроса разваливаясь в только что освободившемся кресле. Впрочем, ему можно. Странно, но именно здесь он чувствует себя свободно, так, как будто он – у себя дома. А еще более странно то, что Рудольф, похоже, считает так же. Не удивляется и не возмущается, когда гость приходит в самое неожиданное и всегда – самое подходящее время, воспринимает как должное его почти хозяйские манеры, с которыми этот просто и небрежно одетый мужчина, ничуть не похожий на человека благородных кровей, ведет себя в покоях наследного принца.

– Не лезь в политику, пока тебя не смело, не накрыло с головой, пока ты не захлебнулся.

– И ты туда же! А вот герр Латур говорил...

Герр Латур говорил многое, от чего консервативные родственники императорской семьи приходили в ужас. Но они только и могли, что всплескивать руками и квохтать в сторонке – Францу Иосифу, кажется, было все равно, чему учат его сына, лишь бы обожаемая супруга не строчила ультиматумы. Неглупый воспитатель этим и воспользовался. Он стал посредником между прогрессивно мыслящей столичной интеллигенцией и императорским дворцом, каналом связи, через который в классную комнату юного кронпринца проникали вошедшие в моду идеи либерализма. А Рудольф, впитывающий рассказы обожаемого учителя, как губка, – должен был стать козырем. По сути, уже стал.

– Правительство изменилось и приблизилось на шаг к республике. Монархия потеряла свою старую власть и цепляется за доверие и любовь народа. Монархия – это мощные руины, которые, может быть, продержатся не сегодня-завтра, но, в конце концов, все же упадут.

– Красиво сказано, – он одобрительно улыбается и кивает. – Запишешь?

Венские либералы ставят на Рудольфа, на этого смешного мальчишку с горящими глазами. Среди зашоренных, изживших себя Габсбургов, тухнущих в своем болоте, для этих людей он – надежда на будущее. Хорошо звучит, не правда ли? Вот только ставят обычно на скаковых лошадей или на собак – кто раньше прибежит к финишу. А кто – упадет от истощения.

– Думается мне, у тебя есть все шансы стать неплохим правителем. Сам-то как думаешь? Справишься?

Забавно, но взрослого человека почти восхищает этот ребенок. Да, он вспыльчив и тороплив, он с поразительной наивностью, балансирующей на грани самонадеянности, убежден в том, что сможет все, даже изменить мир, – и этим подкупает. Конечно, вряд ли у него что-то получится, но он так искренен и настойчив в своих стремлениях, что... В растрепанной голове невольно мелькает мысль – а вдруг все же получится?

– А ты?

– А я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Мы же друзья.

*** * ***

Роскошные светские балы, званые вечера, живая музыка в исполнении профессионалов, опера, театр – все это удел людей обеспеченных. Рудольфу иногда даже становилось немного стыдно. Потому что он-то мог себе позволить любые развлечения, не беспокоясь о потраченных на это деньгах. И о потраченном времени, которое так же не нужно высчитывать и выкраивать, не нужно бояться, что его можно было использовать иначе – для зарабатывания все тех же денег. Когда у тебя достаточно средств, достаточно настолько, чтобы о них не думать, – ты можешь хоть каждый день проводить в праздности, заботиться только об увеселениях, о выездах на охоту, об азартных играх, о дорогом алкоголе и женщинах. И даже более того. Образование и наука, культурное просвещение – тоже порождения богатства... вернее сказать – свободного времени. А уж как его потратить...

– Выбор за тобой, – сказал ему однажды его единственный друг. – Только ты должен решать, что тебе делать. Только ты имеешь право распоряжаться своей жизнью.

Он выбрал.

– А я все равно поступлю в Венский университет, – все еще слишком высокий для взрослого, как ему хочется думать, мужчины голос сорвался от волнения, и Рудольф закашлялся. – Я не для того столько учился, чтобы мотаться по казармам! Я знаю пять языков, я занимался науками – а теперь буду зевать на военных парадах и инспектировать гарнизоны?

– Ваше Высочество, я вас понимаю, но...

– Вы же сами говорили, что мне нужно продолжить обучение! А в армии меня будут окружать одни упертые солдафоны, которые скорее удавятся, чем увидят что-то дальше собственного носа. И Библии, само собой. Единственная книга, которую они читали, – те, кто вообще умеют читать.

Латур только с улыбкой качал головой. Кажется, он никогда не пытался привить воспитаннику неприязнь к религии и теологии, – Рудольф с этим и сам блестяще справился. Даже будучи прилежным (пока еще) католиком, фанатиков от церкви он лихо сгреб в одну кучу со всеми остальными консерваторами, которых откровенно недолюбливал.

– И что мне теперь прикажете делать? Вы скажете мне то же, что и отец? Велите смириться с мыслью, что жизнь будущего императора принадлежит его стране двадцать четыре часа в сутки, что он обязан следовать вековым традициям? 

– В первую очередь ваша жизнь принадлежит вам. Ваше происхождение накладывает определенные обязательства, много обязательств, – но вы всегда можете обернуть их в свою пользу.

Научитесь грамотно распоряжаться ресурсами, данными вам природой и наработанными за годы теоретического обучения. Примените их, наконец, на практике. Проявите характер, покажите свой незаурядный ум – и вы станете выдающимся монархом, войдете в историю этой страны. Потомки будут гордиться вами и помнить вас.

– Вы говорите почти то же, что и мой друг.

– Ваш друг? Расскажете мне о нем?

Рудольф бы и рад. В самом деле рад, он всегда доверял графу Латуру и с радостью делился с ним своими мыслями, чувствами, но... Что тут рассказывать?

О человеке, даже имени которого он не запомнил? Ни имени, ни возраста, ни звания или должности при дворе – только лицо, на протяжении почти девяти лет остававшееся все таким же молодым, да голос со слабым венгерским акцентом, бархатистый тембр которого словно убаюкивал, вводил в транс.

– Я тут пару раз встречал одного интересного человека, – беседы с матерью Рудольф всегда начинал издалека, нарочно тянул время, чтобы поговорить подольше. – Ему чуть меньше тридцати на вид, высокий, подвижный. Гладко выбрит, а волосы, наоборот, длинные. Одет всегда легко, даже зимой, максимум – в тонкий сюртук. И он какой-то... как будто не во дворце находится, а в своем собственном доме, где кроме него никого больше нет.

– Ты решил описать бродячего музыканта? – Элизабет уже почти сорок, но как же молодил ее смех!

И правда. Нелепица какая-то выходила, стоило только облечь в слова такой привычный образ, за долгие годы ставший чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

– Я подумал, вдруг это и вправду какой-нибудь актер. Или художник. Помнишь, как те цыгане, которые приходили к нашему дому в Гёдёллё. И все-таки, ты его не знаешь?

Она только отрицательно мотнула головой – Рудольф не смотрел, но увидел вполглаза и почувствовал, как она задела его плечо. Как странно... Она же его мать, он так привык видеть себя рядом с ней мальчиком, что не заметил, как перерос ее почти на полголовы. И теперь уже не он держит ее за руку во время прогулок по саду, а она опирается на его локоть.

– Странно. Он говорил мне, что вы с ним друзья.

– У меня нет таких друзей, милый. А вы еще и разговаривали?

Солгал? Или лгала мать? Бурное воображение восемнадцатилетнего юноши услужливо подкидывало картины одну краше другой, и все они имели под собой в качестве обоснования единственную правдоподобную догадку. Которая вмиг бы все объяснила.

А ведь он, если так подумать, сам же этого и хотел! Сам просил у бога, у судьбы, еще черт знает у кого, чтобы у его одинокой матери появился друг. И у него самого тоже.

– Я просто хотел, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь любил, – фраза прозвучала почти как оправдание, будто бы он извинялся, будто это он виноват в том, что у Элизабет появился (а появился ли?) любовник.

– Ты же меня любишь.

Только он до сих пор – всего лишь ребенок, где-то в глубине души он и сам, пусть с неохотой, это признает. Глупый и неопытный, ровным счетом ничего не знающий о настоящей, «взрослой» жизни, тощий долговязый подросток, и даже его широкие плечи – это просто иллюзия, созданная накладками под мундиром.

Рудольф затылком чувствует на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд – и оборачивается, чтобы краем глаза зацепить мелькнувший за деревьями силуэт.

– Вот же он!

Теперь он ясно видит перед собой красивое, будто скульптурное, лицо, рассматривает каждую черточку, сравнивает с сохранившимся в памяти образом. Все верно.

– Милый? С тобой все в порядке? Здесь же никого нет.

Тесный обруч, на мгновение сдавивший голову, отпускает так же резко. Рудольф даже смаргивает пару раз, чтобы картинка перед глазами встала на место, прекратила дрожать и расплываться, вызывая еще более сильную боль где-то на внутренней стороне черепа. Но боль исчезает быстро – как и лицо человека, который больше не стоит напротив.

*** * ***

Неудивительно, что он так не любит религиозные дисциплины, – все слишком расплывчато, слишком зыбко, в них отсутствует всякая конкретика. То ли дело – математика. Или естественные науки, например, биология. Там все ясно изложено и предельно понятно. Допустим, вот совсем свежая статья из еженедельника, издаваемого все тем же Венским университетом. В ней стройно и красиво расписаны причины и последствия близкородственных связей, на конкретных примерах показано, какие страшные генетические мутации возможны у потомства.

Рудольф мог бы смело привести еще один пример (который всем и так известен, но о котором не напишет ни одна газета), а себя предоставить в качестве наглядного пособия.

– Пошел вон.

– А полчаса назад ты сказал, что больше не будешь со мной разговаривать.

– Пошел. Вон!

Толстый еженедельник летит прямо в нахальную улыбающуюся физиономию, но он ожидаемо уворачивается. Еще бы. Трудно, однако, пришибить собственную галлюцинацию.

– Тебя никто, кроме меня, не видит. Никто не понимает, о чем я говорю, когда я тебя описываю. Ни мама, ни Латур, ни учителя, – никто!

Двенадцать лет назад один безызвестный монах из Брюнне опубликовал результаты своих опытов по скрещиванию каких-то растений[4]. И пусть к его трудам относятся скептически, – Рудольфу не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы замечать очевидное. В роду Виттельсбахов[5] было немало душевнобольных, особенно в последние годы, – а Габсбурги испокон веков вступали с ними в династические браки.

–Да какая разница, мерещусь я тебе или нет? Пусть даже и мерещусь – что от этого изменится?

Все. Все изменится.

Он рехнулся. Он, надежда и опора для целой страны, – сошел с ума. Или еще нет? Он ведь пока еще способен анализировать, сумел же понять, что идеальный всепонимающий друг был всего лишь плодом воображения одинокого ребенка. Значит, и излечиться он тоже сможет?

*** * ***

В двадцать лет кажется, что весь мир лежит у твоих ног  
[6]  
. Когда ты полон сил, а в голове все так же ворох блестящих идей, – одна краше другой, – но теперь у тебя есть еще и неиллюзорные возможности для их осуществления. Нужно только дернуться чуть сильнее, сделать последний рывок – и вот он. Желанный финиш. Победа.

– Мало того, что мне навязали компанию этого идиота, так он еще и опаздывать вздумал, – узловатые пальцы пробарабанили по столешнице и снова вцепились в короткую ножку коньячного бокала.

– Успокойся, это не Вильгельм задерживается, это мы рано пришли.

Граф Хойос[7] сейчас представлял собой ожившую иллюстрацию буддистской философии. В обычной жизни он был энергичным и чрезвычайно подвижным человеком, а стоило только выпить, хоть немного, – сразу расслаблялся и превращался в образчик спокойствия и вальяжности. В отличие от Рудольфа, которому одного бокала явно не хватало для того, чтобы перестать ерзать на стуле и в сотый раз нервно поправлять идеально отглаженный край манжеты.

– Глаза б мои его не видели. Вместе со всем его семейством, – он поморщился, будто от сильной головной боли, и одним глотком допил коньяк.

Хойос расплылся в благодушной улыбке, так, что лихо закрученные кончики усов вздернулись вверх.

– Потерпи, друг мой, германский принц не может надолго задерживаться в Вене. Да и в любом случае, он повзрослеет и поумнеет, не всегда ж ему оставаться такой занозой в заднице.

– Именно. Жизнь-то не вечная, – Рудольф скривился, запоздало пытаясь все-таки улыбнуться и сделать вид, что он просто очень остроумно пошутил, и потянулся за коньяком.

Фридрих Вильгельм Виктор Альберт Гогенцоллерн был его ровесником, а еще – наследником трона Германской империи, страны, с которой Австрия в последние годы стремилась наладить как можно более теплые союзнические отношения. Казалось бы – сама судьба велела двум принцам стать если не лучшими друзьями, то хотя бы хорошими приятелями. Как бы не так. Вильгельм, внешне напоминавший то ли здоровенную крысу, то ли тощего хорька, чувства вызывал соответствующие. Рудольф питал к нему самую искреннюю и неподдельную неприязнь, за глаза называя в лучшем случае «болваном пучеглазым». Отчасти обоснованно – «коллега по цеху» был слишком зациклен на войне и охоте, больше с ним и не о чем поговорить было, и даже на свои излюбленные темы он рассуждал с таким самомнением, что через пять минут кого угодно начало бы подташнивать.

Вильгельм, который даже при всей своей тупости не мог не замечать такого отношения, старательно отвечал взаимностью. Со всей свойственной ему твердолобой хамоватостью... ой, простите, прямотой.

Вот и сейчас. Напросился на неформальную встречу, дескать, раз уж приехал в Австрию – то не хочет ограничиваться императорскими дворцами и пышными резиденциями. Ему интересно прогуляться по древнему городу, проникнуться культурой страны, ее духом, узнать, чем живут дражайшие соседи. Так прямо и загнул. Бедняга, наверняка с него семь потов сошло, пока заучивал наизусть этакую заковыристую фразу, сочиненную кем-нибудь из церемониймейстеров – сам бы он в жизни такое не придумал. И своего добился – Франц Иосиф чуть не умер от умиления и наградил сына красноречивым взглядом: «Только попробуй отказаться. И меня опозоришь, и всю Австрию». Позорить Рудольф никого не хотел, огрызаться на Вильгельма – хотел, но не мог, вот тот и чувствовал полную вседозволенность.

– Если он снова будет весь вечер превозносить свою обожаемую Пруссию и поливать грязью Габсбургов... Йозеф, клянусь, я этого так не оставлю!

– Тише, тише. Я все понимаю, современное общество, прогрессивная мораль, дух либерализма и все такое, но два наследных принца, бьющих друг другу морды, – это уже слишком. Хотя бы не здесь!

Они рассмеялись почти синхронно. Таскать пусть и ненавистного, но принца по совсем уж захудалым забегаловкам они не рискнули, вот и договорились встретиться в «Хойригене», обожаемом ими обоими ресторанчике на окраине. Тут вам и весь цвет среднего сословия, и много алкоголя, и живая музыка. Да не пышные оркестры, как во дворце, – а кто-нибудь из местных, кто хотел подзаработать на своем умении петь или играть на простеньких инструментах.

Рудольфу здесь определенно нравилось. И плевать на Вильгельма, пусть себе бормочет что-то там, его болтовню можно спокойно пропустить мимо ушей. После четвертого бокала терпкого, пахучего коньяка абстрагироваться от окружающей реальности было гораздо проще. Громкий голос под самым ухом с легкостью отодвигался на второй план, заглушаемый звучавшим в отдалении чьим-то мягким баритоном. Черт подери, как же хорошо поет... Слов было не разобрать, но этого и не требовалось, – даже в самой ритмике чудилось что-то знакомое.

– Странные у вас тут песенки, – через окутавшую мозг бархатную дымку алкогольного опьянения прорывались только обрывки фраз. – «Смерть – лучший друг»? Ну и мрачный же вы народ! Вот то ли дело у нас, в Германии...

Дальше Рудольф уже не слышал, будто кто-то надел на чересчур болтливого Вильгельма звуконепроницаемый колпак.

Смерть – лучший друг? Даже еще одна порция коньяка, поспешно влитая в горло, не помогла отвлечься – только усугубила. Лучший друг? Кого он, положа руку на сердце, может с полной уверенностью назвать своим другом? У принца есть подданные, есть союзники, есть враги, – но друзей не бывает. Слишком уж велик соблазн воспользоваться благами, – деньгами или полезными знакомствами, – которые сулит тесное общение с монаршей особой. Даже граф Латур – и тот ведь получал неплохое жалованье.

– Еще будешь? Рудольф?

Йозеф стал ему хорошим приятелем. С ним можно поговорить о политике и науке, а можно просто выпить, сходить в бордель, в конце концов. Он до тошноты оптимистичен и самоуверен, порой бывает сложно найти с ним общий язык, да и во взглядах они иногда не сходятся.

Но зато он реален.

– Ты меня видишь?

Не видел, уже почти два года как не видел. И был этому только рад. Значит, он все-таки сумел перебороть собственное безумие. Значит, Рудольф Габсбург чего-то да стоит.

– Как насчет еще одной встречи? – Вильгельм основательно окосел и теперь запинался на каждом втором слове. – Предлагаю сыграть в карты!

– Или можно в шахматы, – Рудольф улыбался так дружелюбно, как только мог, благо, в изрядно нетрезвом виде это давалось ему без труда. – Игра для истинных военных стратегов. Ты же так похваляешься тем, что хорошо знаешь стратегию, да?

Хойос подоспел прежде, чем до Вильгельма дошло, что над ним издеваются.

– Слышал я тут про еще одну игру. В нее можно играть одному, можно с друзьями, а можно – со всем миром. Говорят, ее придумал Кристиан Девятый[8], еще когда был принцем. И назвал ее датской рулеткой[9], – он выдержал театральную паузу и отсалютовал бокалом, на дне которого янтарно-рыжими отблесками плеснулись остатки коньяка. – Все просто. Утром, прежде чем откроешь глаза, ты должен вспомнить – а ради чего тебе стоит просыпаться? Вспомнил – выиграл, в награду получив целый день жизни и то, ради чего, собственно, и затеял этот день. Не вспомнил... Ты проиграл, и просыпаться тебе больше не нужно.

– Дур-рацкая игра, – Вильгельм пьяно хрюкнул и подкрутил жиденький ус. – И кто будет соблюдать такие правила?

*** * ***

Во второй половине девятнадцатого века Австро-Венгерская империя была огромным многонациональным государством, эдаким человеческим муравейником в масштабах целого континента. «Империя Габсбургов», как ее называли, кто с восхищенным трепетом, а кто и с презрением. Факт оставался фактом – это была монархия, существующая вот уже шесть столетий, величественная, могущественная и... дряхлеющая. Потому нынешний император Франц Иосиф I и решил подстраховаться, найдя сильного и быстро развивающегося военного союзника. Таковой оказалась Германская империя, с которой в конце семидесятых годов был заключен Австро-Германский договор, а чуть позже к ним присоединилась и Италия, образовав Тройственный союз.

Злые языки поговаривали, что Франц Иосиф тут вообще не при чем, он, дескать, только бесконечно перекладывает бумажки и подписывает, где ему скажет министр-президент. Коим на тот момент был Эдуард Тааффе – человек, безусловно, толковый и в политике смыслящий поболее самого императора. Одна беда – консервативный. В пределах разумного, и это было хуже всего, потому что подловить его на откровенном маразме не представлялось возможным. Просто Тааффе мягко намекнул: позаигрывали в семидесятых с либералами и хватит, пора вытащить из сундуков старую добрую абсолютную монархию, отряхнуть с нее пылинки – и вперед, к светлому будущему.

В открытую спорить с Тааффе, которому сам император в рот смотрел, никто не решался. Нет, его политика многими порицалась и высмеивалась, многие были с ней не согласны, – но дальше сплетен и шушуканий где-нибудь за столиком в кафе дело не заходило. Журналисты из чахлых газетенок, студенты, обнищавшая богема, – одним словом, бездельники, не наигравшиеся в прогрессивный либерализм, собирались группками и переливали из пустого в порожнее тухлую смесь из собственных обидок и несбыточных грез. Видных деятелей среди них было мало, да и те предпочитали не слишком высовываться.

Одним из «выскочек» стал Мориц Сепш, владелец и главный редактор газеты «Нойес Винер Тагблатт», человек образованный и неглупый. У него были деловые связи по всей Европе, он привык мыслить глобально, в мировом масштабе, – вот и взялся продвигать антиклерикальные и антифеодальные идеи, радел за конституционную монархию, чем, безусловно, не слишком угодил австрийскому двору. Кто-то в «Дойче Цайтунг»[10] обозвал его издание просто «буржуазной газеткой с вульгарно-либеральной тенденцией, антинемецкой и проеврейской». Кто-то пытался прикрыть эту лавочку, возможно, даже сам Тааффе, и без того желавший ограничить свободу слова, – но сделать это по возможности аккуратно, без лишнего шума.

Сепш этим и пользовался, в свою очередь стараясь не зарываться, по возможности цензурить и облагораживать выходящие в печать статьи. С одним из внештатных корреспондентов в этом плане было особенно туго – ляпнуть он мог что угодно, слабо понимая, что за его резко критичные высказывания в адрес императора никого по головке не погладят, а когда ему на это указывали – обижался. Казалось бы, гнать в шею такого писаку, но Сепш не мог. Потому что «писака» был единственной ниточкой, соединяющей прогрессивную буржуазию со старой аристократией. Единственной надеждой на лучшие времена, как бы глупо это ни звучало, – потому что им был кронпринц Рудольф.

– Чувствую себя героем бульварного романа про заговорщиков!

Увы, реальность была куда прозаичнее сопливого романа. В реальности Рудольф был не хитрым и бесстрашным юношей самых передовых взглядов, ловкостью и обманом продвигавший свои идеи вопреки воле консервативного отца, а... Никем.

То ли это Тааффе вовремя подсуетился, то ли Франц Иосиф и сам понял (увы, запоздало), что выросло из его сына, факт оставался фактом – кронпринцу старательно перекрывали все возможности сделать хоть что-то существенное. На его мелкие грешки закрывали глаза: он мог пьянствовать, пропадать сутками в публичном доме, воображать из себя ученого или писателя, марать страницы либеральной газетенки, носиться со своей любовью к Венгрии и Чехии, – но и только. Лишь бы переводил себя на всякую ерунду, от которой пыли больше, чем реального вреда, и не лез куда не надо. Даже на армейские штабные совещания его, главного инспектора пехотных войск, попросту забывали позвать. Любая инициатива в лучшем случае просто пресекалась на корню – в худшем же ее снисходительно выслушивали, а потом переворачивали с ног на голову и сводили в минус все приложенные усилия.

Рудольф бесился и впадал в еще больший радикализм. В восемьдесят первом он даже сочинил «Меморандум о политической ситуации», за который позже получил от папеньки по ушам. Потому что уговаривал императора перестроить весь внешнеполитический курс (с милитаристской Германии на республиканскую Францию), грозясь едва ли не масштабной войной, и предлагал кучу реформ, которые перекроили бы государство до неузнаваемости.

С этого все и началось. Потому что дальше стало только хуже.

– Что за слухи до меня доходят? Тебе втихаря предложили стать королем и единоличным правителем Венгрии?

Гнев... нет, банальную злобу и ярость Франца Иосифа можно понять. Двуединой монархия считалась только формально, фактически же в Венгрии была только императрица. Ее любили, императора – нет, как некогда ненавидели его мать. И активисты гражданского националистического движения за независимость не раз пытались наладить с ней контакт, упрашивали ее стать их королевой. Но Элизабет была слишком отстраненной и откровенно избегала любых вмешательств в политику, – и тогда они переключились на ее сына, как единственного единомышленника.

– Я отказался.

Ему напрямую сказали, что хотели бы видеть в нем второго Матьяша Корвина[11], человека, который спустя четыре столетия сумеет вновь сделать Венгрию сильной и могущественной державой.

Рудольф так не считал.

Пока еще.

– Они приходили и во второй раз. И ты согласился с ними встретиться!

– Вы приказали вести за мной слежку? – голосу очень сложно не срываться, когда разговариваешь со своим отцом. Даже если он – император. Тем более – если он император.

Поэтому глава полицейского управления барон Краус и улыбался так при встрече – все знал, о каждом шаге и каждом чихе наследника, о каждой встрече с друзьями, наверняка даже о Сепше, хоть они и пеклись о полной конфиденциальности своих разговоров. Будто вокруг него постепенно сжимается кольцо какого-то чудовищного заговора, вроде того кольца, что сейчас раскаленной лентой обвивает голову, давит на лоб и виски сильнейшей мигренью. Будто кто-то хочет сжить его со света самым изощренным и жестоким способом, подавить волю, задушить. Будто кто-то попросту насмехается.

– Это для твоей же безопасности.

Безусловно! Зачем же они еще нужны? Толпы полицейских соглядатаев, в каждом встречном лице – подозреваешь врага. Адвокат Майснер, частенько захаживающий в салон к мадам Вольф? Сама мадам? Кто-нибудь из слуг? Или все? Кто? Нет, господин Император, хватит придумывать отмазки, ваш сын не верит им вот уже десяток лет.

Лучше скажите честно – вам просто не нужен политический противник. Человек, который не только не разделяет ваших взглядов, но и готов открыто им противоречить. И чей голос имеет достаточный вес, чтобы к нему прислушивались.

– У тебя нет ни знаний, ни опыта. Ты еще слишком молод!

Снова отмазки.

– Ты нахватался откуда-то этих глупых идей, но они даже не твои. Их придумали какие-то другие люди, которые были умнее и хитрее, а ты просто повторяешь за ними. Ты оторван от реальности.

Снова.

– Тебя никто не поддержит.

И снова.

– Неправда. Я говорил с матерью – она считает так же, как и я. А вы не понимаете и не слышите ее так же, как не слышите меня.

Это его козырь, припрятанный в рукаве, – бесчестно, но безотказно. Одно только имя... даже не имя, один только намек на императрицу действовал на Франца Иосифа как красная тряпка на быка, лишая остатков самообладания. Слишком болезненно воспринимал он холодность со стороны своей обожаемой супруги, – и Рудольф бил по больному, не задумываясь.

– Молчать!

Красивое, породистое лицо в обрамлении пышных седеющих бакенбард, как будто только что сошедшее с картины в портретной галерее, идет красными пятнами от злости и перенапряжения, – и Рудольфу на мгновение становится его жалко. Отец не молодеет, и с каждым годом ему все тяжелее мириться с мыслью о своем одиночестве. О том, что даже самые родные люди от него отворачиваются, – что жена, что дети.

Сам виноват.

И Рудольф, наверное, тоже – виноват сам. Его пугает мысль о том, насколько похожим на отца он становится. Нет, в политике они по-прежнему придерживаются диаметрально противоположных взглядов, у них разный темперамент, даже внешне нескладный худощавый Рудольф сильно отличается от статного, видного (в почти шестьдесят лет!) Франца Иосифа. Но... Муж и отец он такой же бестолковый.

У него тоже есть дочь, которую он очень любит, но с которой почти не видится. Кажется, она скоро вообще забудет, как он выглядит. Вдали от дома он скучает и думает о том, что вот приедет – и ни на шаг не будет отходить от девочки, а стоит только вернуться в Вену – торопится сбежать по делам, потому что попросту не знает, как обращаться с ребенком. Что ей рассказывать? Чему учить? Как не разочаровать это маленькое существо, с обожанием смотрящее на папу, тем, что папа – тот еще скот?

У него есть жена. Да, навязанная общественным положением, да, скучная и не слишком умная, не разделяющая ни его вкусов, ни взглядов, всего лишь блеклая напуганная бельгийская девочка, из всех достоинств которой – только ее королевское происхождение, но... Будь честен хотя бы с собой, Рудольф Габсбург, – она всего этого не заслужила. Постоянных измен, пьянства, расползшихся по городу грязных слухов, – тут поневоле взвоешь. Стефания долго молчала, кротко опуская глаза и тихо всхлипывая, – и этим только раздражала еще сильнее. Потому что своим молчанием и слезами она вызывала чувство вины, заставляла его считать себя каким-то извергом, обижающим ребенка. Рудольф выходил из себя, понимая, что заслужил такое отношение, и давал все больше и больше поводов для новых обид, уже нимало не заботясь о том, чтобы сохранять видимость примерного семьянина. И так по кругу, по спирали, все нарастала и нарастала взаимная неприязнь супругов.

Пока Рудольф не понял, что заигрался.

В своем бесплодии Стефания винила мужа – и была совершенно права. В том, что Австрия осталась без наследника, Франц Иосиф винил сына – и тоже был прав. Журналисты пока еще не успели пронюхать про то, что подхватил кронпринц в очередном своем визите в публичный дом, но как пронюхают – снова виноват будет он. В глупости, невоздержанности, и куче многих других грехов, выбирайте любой по вкусу. Отлично! Прекрасно! Только теперь-то ему что делать?

– Ваше Высочество, прошу вас, не переусердствуйте.

Маленький пухлый старичок-доктор поправил сползающие с переносицы круглые очки и покачал головой.

– Ерунда какая. Это же обезболивающее. Да и я – не маленький ребенок, ну в самом-то деле, – Рудольф широко улыбнулся. – Я все понимаю.

– Я в вас не сомневаюсь. Я сомневаюсь в морфине, – доктор пожевал губами, будто в нерешительности, и спустя полминуты все же добавил: – Есть у меня нехорошие подозрения на его счет. Он помогает, безусловно, но пациенты быстро к нему привыкают, если употребляют слишком часто и много. И приходится раз за разом увеличивать дозировку.

– Обещаю, я буду послушно соблюдать все ваши назначения!

Тут что угодно пообещаешь. Когда головные боли, сильные, сжимающие череп будто в стальных тисках, стали каждодневным явлением, когда от малейшего холодка начинают тягуче ныть колени и поясница, когда даже зрение все больше ухудшается, – душу Сатане продашь за избавление от всего этого. А милый доктор, принесший флакончик с морфином и терпеливо научивший ставить уколы самому себе (чтобы не вызывать лишних пересудов из-за частых визитов врача), и вовсе казался спустившимся с небес благодетелем.

На небеса Рудольфу путь давно уже был заказан.

– Прошу, проявите благоразумие, – а это он уже не только про передозировку. – С вашими болезнями не шутят, Ваше Высочество.

Когда он уходит, Рудольф поудобнее устраивается на кровати, полусидя-полулежа, и закатывает рукав рубашки. Перетягивает руку чуть выше локтя жгутом. Кажется, так достаточно туго?

После двойной дозы обезболивающего, введенного прямиком в вену, становится лучше. Даже голова кружится от такой легкости, будто он не вялым мешком откинулся на подушки, а утонул в мягком невесомом облаке. Такое еще бывает при переизбытке кислорода, когда сначала долго-долго задыхаешься, – а потом вдыхаешь полной грудью. Слегка закладывает уши, тело плывет, как в вязкой плотной жидкости, заботливо обволакивающей и укутывающей в пелену покоя и умиротворения. Только веки вдруг становятся неподъемно тяжелыми, и Рудольф просто расслабленно закрывает глаза.

Когда действие морфина закончится, все опять вернется. И плевать на физическое недомогание, его молодой организм пока еще способен выдерживать, куда страшнее – то, что творится в его голове. Рудольф даже не может сформулировать все то, что громоздится в сознании одно над другим, скручивается, вихрится, ускользает, не давая ни малейшего шанса хоть как-то разобраться.

Как ни стыдно это признавать, но ему нужна помощь. Нужен человек, на которого можно вывалить все без утайки, попросить совета и просто разгрузить наконец голову. Наверное, придется пойти к Хойосу. Или к Сепшу. Или...

– Опять ты?

*** * ***

В обитой лакированными деревянными панелями стене – несколько едва заметных маленьких дырок, круглых и ровных, только слегка обугленных по краям. Следы от пуль, выпущенных почти наугад в порыве ярости.

Он качает головой и медленно прохаживается вдоль стены, два шага в одну сторону и два в другую, и снова, и снова, не отрывая взгляда от чернеющих отверстий в глянцевой поверхности. Присматривается к ним (даже не наклоняясь – расположены они на уровне его головы), осторожно, почти боязливо касается подушечкой пальца.

– Сядь и не мельтеши, ты мне мешаешь.

Рудольф смотрит в упор в спину, но когда к нему оборачиваются – как-то почти незаметно съеживается, всего на пару секунд нервно отводит взгляд.

– Я работаю, между прочим.

Что правда, то правда. Перед ним на массивном дубовом столе разложены бесконечные стопки документов, отчетов о проверке региональных армейских штабов, какие-то письма, черновики статей... Не принц, а канцелярская крыса. Он усмехается такому сравнению – потому что Рудольф сейчас вылитый отец, в полутемном кабинете отчасти скрадывается даже разница в возрасте.

– А тебе все равно делать нечего, так что исчезни.

– Как это нечего? – преувеличенное удивление выходит вполне естественным. – А за тобой кто присматривать будет, чтоб ты делов не натворил?

– Я тебя пристрелю.

– И сделаешь еще одну дырку в стене своего же кабинета.

Рудольф раздраженно фыркает и с яростным шуршанием зарывается в проект очередного многостраничного манифеста. Этот спор ему не выиграть, препираться с собственной галлюцинацией – дело заведомо безнадежное. Ну и пусть. Это только к лучшему. Он с головой уйдет в бумаги и будет думать только о делах государственных, о политике, о своих публикациях в «Винер Тагблатт», в конце концов. Да черт с ним, и правда пускай снова подпортит стену парой выстрелов.

Чем с шалой улыбкой приставит револьвер к виску.

Рудольфу уже тридцать. Человеку, который теперь следует за ним неотрывно, – примерно столько же, быть может, чуть меньше. Столько ему было и в прошлом году, и тринадцать лет назад, и двадцать. И он сам удивляется тому, что не стареет, но понимает – так надо. Ему вообще все – надо.

Слишком уж во многом он – проекция чужого сознания. Портрет, заботливо перенесенный через копировальную бумагу, а после подрисованный углем до лоснящейся гиперболизированной черноты. Контрастный черно-белый рисунок на гладкой бумаге, ни полутонов, ни шероховатостей. Раньше он был просто умным взрослым, сейчас стал другом и слушателем, способным при необходимости дать полезный совет. Если так подумать – что в нем своего? Не позаимствованного сначала от зашуганного мальчика, теперь – от нервозного мужчины?

Он все-таки хочет думать, что беспокоится за своего... создателя по собственной воле.

– Ты спятил?

Волосы растрепались и прилипли ко лбу, если б не сильно старящие его куцые бакенбарды, – Рудольф сейчас выглядел бы совсем мальчишкой. Растерянным издерганным мальчишкой, который сам не ведает, что творит, когда привычным жестом обхватывает рукоятку револьвера и медленно разворачивает дуло в свою сторону.

– Нет, ты совершенно точно спятил.

Он не мог вмешаться по-настоящему, не мог схватить за руку, вырвать револьвер, даже просто дать по шее не мог. Рудольф давно научился при посторонних не подавать виду, что рядом с ним есть кто-то еще, а потому игнорировал настолько мастерски, что даже его собственное внимание привлечь было почти невозможно.

– Эй...

Глаза косили нещадно, периодически застилаясь мутной алкогольной дымкой, – и Рудольф тряс головой, отгоняя наступающее опьянение. Но руки у него не дрожали, когда он вытаскивал из кармана сюртука револьвер, когда с тихим смешком поглаживал подушечками пальцев прохладную шершавую сталь.

– Давай со мной, а? – он почти заискивающе улыбался, окончательно поворачиваясь спиной, чтобы даже краем глаза не зацепить осуждающий взгляд. – Ну же.

«Тридцатилетняя годовщина – поворотный пункт в жизни человека, к тому же не очень приятный. Эта дата напоминает о том, сколько лет уже прожито, пусть с большей или меньшей пользой, но все же без истинно великих деяний и подлинных успехов. Мы живем в медлительный, застойный период».

Женщина, полусидевшая-полулежавшая рядом, только широко раскрыла глаза в ужасе. И пару раз отрицательно мотнула головой, судорожно сглотнула, продолжая смотреть на него не отрываясь и не мигая.

– Ты мой единственный... _настоящий_ друг, – таким тоном даже не просят – умоляют. «Умри вместе со мной». Рудольф так и не говорил об этом вслух. Он говорил: – Пойдем со мной?

Маленькие, хоть и не особо изящные, пальцы осторожно вцепились в револьвер, сжали и чуть потянули. Почти незаметно – но все же уводя в сторону.

«Кто скажет, долго ли еще это продлится?.. Ведь с течением лет я старею, теряю бодрость тела и духа. Будничная жизнь перемалывает меня своими жерновами без остатка. Это вечное ожидание, в котором проходит моя жизнь, постоянная готовность действовать, когда наступит наконец пора реформ, вытягивают из меня все силы…»

И все, что Рудольф мог сделать в тот момент, – разрыдаться, уткнувшись ей в декольте. Это позорное, жалкое, омерзительное зрелище: наследный принц, захлебывающийся слезами на груди у шлюхи. Но от нее пахло какими-то простенькими цветочными духами, такой легкий и незамысловатый запах, а еще – теплом человеческого тела.

– Вы еще нужны вашей стране, – даже она говорила с ним, как с ребенком, успокаивала и увещевала. Но вот она-то имела на это полное право. – И вы нужны мне.

Мицци Каспар, элитной проститутке и содержанке, нужны были деньги и только деньги. И это... успокаивало. Они не принадлежали самому Рудольфу, это средства Короны, значит, по-хорошему, и любила-то она совсем не его, но... Но деньги – единственное, что он мог ей дать. Другим женщинам нужно было, чтоб их любили. Глупо и странно, но – пресытившимся богатством и драгоценностями аристократкам хотелось экзотики. Хотелось чего-то уникального, в особенности – от избалованного кронпринца, на всю Австрию ославившегося своими похождениями. Любви им хотелось, обожания. Того, что принадлежало ему и только ему, того, что зависело только от него, и того, что никто никогда не сможет отнять. Казалось бы, это должно было льстить. Он должен, согласно всем законам природы человеческой, он обязан был тянуться именно к таким людям – к тем, кто хочет его самого, а не его туго набитый кошелек.

Но – нет.

Пусть деньги. Наплевать. Так проще и понятнее. Так хотя бы честно.

– Все будет хорошо. Дождитесь утра, утром все всегда становится лучше, чем казалось вечером. И для вас – тоже.

Даже эта безумно длинная ночь заканчивалась.

– От самого себя убежать вздумал? – у него взгляд по-прежнему осуждающий, но теперь – с чуть заметным проблеском иронии.

– Как будто ты хуже меня осведомлен, что творится у меня в голове. Я уже на что угодно готов пойти, лишь бы сбежать подальше. Уехать из страны, из Европы, – куда угодно, где меня не найдут, где не будут под микроскопом рассматривать каждый мой шаг и осуждать каждое слово.

– На том свете тебя не найдут точно, тут ты прав. Но хотя бы девочку во все это не впутывай.

Сбежал бы ты и от _нее_ [12] тоже, а?

*** * ***

Ждать можно хоть до бесконечности, как ждет Эдуард Уэльский – его очередь на трон тоже может подойти ох как не скоро. Но Эдуарду хватало терпения (и недоставало амбиций), чтобы молчать и не высовываться, наслаждаясь своей ролью принца. Он путешествовал, охотился, развлекался как мог, изредка осторожно заглядывая в дела государственные через плечо царственной родительницы  
[13]  
, – да и только. А Рудольфу хотелось большего. Всего и сразу, и прямо сейчас. Хотелось доказать свою значимость, а не просто сидеть сложа руки.

– Энциклопедический справочник «Австро-Венгерская империя в описании и иллюстрациях», – Франц Иосиф вслух прочел заголовок, тисненый на обложке поданной ему книги, и поправил очки на переносице.

Шелест страниц изредка прерывался покашливанием и тихими возгласами, кажется, одобрительными. Хотя слов Рудольф не разбирал, как бы ни старался вслушиваться, – мешал мерный гул стучащей в висках крови. Этот справочник он писал сам. Неумело, конечно, бестолково и сумбурно, – но все равно тешил себя надеждой, что отец оценит хотя бы старательность.

– Отличная вещь. А кто автор? Мы же оба понимаем, что не ты.

И Франц Иосиф лукаво улыбнулся – дескать, кого ты пытаешься обмануть, мальчик? Уж я-то тебя знаю.

Первая по-настоящему крупная ссора между императором и принцем (а не просто между отцом и сыном) произошла осенью восемьдесят восьмого. И причина для разногласий была ужасающе предсказуема. А так же еще более ужасающе самодовольна, настырна и хвастлива, и звали ее Вильгельм.

Всего какой-нибудь год назад никто не воспринимал этого выскочку всерьез, едва ли не вся Европа, глядя на его деда-долгожителя, шутила над тем, что не видать «Вилли» трона вплоть до глубокой старости. И вот теперь он – новый кайзер Германской империи, уже не «Вилли», а Его Величество Вильгельм Второй. Чертям тошно...

– Его рожа десять дней мне глаза мозолила! – праведное негодование было подкреплено глухим ударом стакана об стол, таким сильным, что часть содержимого расплескалась. Несколько ледяных капель попали на пальцы – и кожу слегка защипало.

Мерзко было смотреть, как во время официального визита новоиспеченного монарха, этого молодого заносчивого болвана, Франц Иосиф, уважаемый человек преклонных лет, едва ли не пылинки с него сдувал и в рот заглядывал, – по крайне мере, Рудольфу вся эта фантасмагория именно так и виделась. Его невыносимо раздражало то, что Вильгельм всюду совал свой нос и критиковал все, к чему только мог придраться. Особенно это касалось дел армейских, там недовольное «фе» высказывалось в адрес всего, включая неровно заглаженные складки на парадных мундирах.

А когда он уехал – вместо долгожданного вздоха облегчения Рудольф получил по голове известием о том, что его требуют снять с поста генерального инспектора пехотных войск. Да-да-да, именно требуют! Император Германии, брезгливо крутя носом, велит императору Австро-Венгрии утвердить нового генерального инспектора, а то нынешний, дескать, некомпетентен, ленив, бездарен, и вообще – фу-фу-фу. А иначе он еще подумает над политическим союзом их стран.

Вот тогда-то Рудольф и встал в позу, наотрез отказавшись уходить с поста, – впервые он так открыто взбунтовался, из-за чего в пух разругался с отцом.

Сколько еще он будет молча стоять у трона?

– Сколько?

– Какое решение вы примете, Рудольф? – спрашивает Каролиш, один из лидеров венгерских националистов, хмуро глядя на него из-под сдвинутых густых бровей.

– Какое решение вы примете, Рудольф? – спрашивает Сепш, машинально вертя в руках футляр от очков. Он нервничает, хоть и не подает виду.

– Какое решение ты примешь, Рудольф? – спрашивает Хойос, привычным жестом приглаживая напомаженный завиток уса.

– Какое решение ты примешь?

Какое?

Давай, Рудольф, сделай уже наконец этот шаг. Время писанины и мечтаний вышло, настала пора действовать. Одно короткое слово, одна размашистая подпись на бумаге, и – свобода. Хватит идти на поводу у старших, это раньше они были взрослыми и опытными, сейчас – дряхлые. Они пляшут под дудку прусских выскочек, они сами не ведают, что творят, и рано или поздно столкнут всю страну в яму застоя и бесконечных внутренних конфликтов.

– Долго ты еще будешь молчать?

Рудольф огрызался и отмахивался, отговаривался тем, что он, конечно, не идеальный сын, но не предатель уж точно. И все же, когда Каролиш приходил в третий раз – ушел он с ответом «Я подумаю», вместо категоричного «Нет». А на письменном столе кронпринца осталась лежать невзрачная деревянная шкатулка, совсем простенькая и непримечательная с виду, но в ней – документ, способный изменить будущее двух стран. Одна подпись на нем – и эрцгерцог Рудольф Габсбург станет королем Венгрии Рудольфом[14]. И рука уже тянулась к чернильнице, но...

– Подумай. Хорошо подумай. Ты обретешь свободу и самостоятельность, в тридцать лет ты наконец перестанешь зависеть от отца и Тааффе. Ты будешь принимать решения – и никто не посмеет смеяться над ними. Твоя власть перестанет быть формальной.

Стоящая на краю стола бутылка почти пуста, темно-красная в полутемном кабинете жидкость плещется на самом донышке, а пепельница забита огрызками сигар. По идее, они должны были помочь – расслабиться, успокоиться, хоть ненадолго абстрагироваться от окружающих проблем и уйти в простой и понятный мир собственных иллюзий.

Уже не помогают.

– Ты станешь свободным – но подумай о цене. Чего ты лишишься при этом. Стоит ли оно того? Кто тебя поддержит? Кто будет рядом?

Сами венгры, безусловно, – но им же это и выгодно. Так же, как Сепшу, которому правление либерально настроенного Рудольфа (хоть в Вене, хоть в Будапеште) только на руку. Хойос? Тот поддакивает пока, но если запахнет жареным – сбежит, не раздумывая. Остальная австрийская аристократия отвернется и подавно, они уже сейчас безо всякого страха высказывают свое к нему пренебрежение.

Жена? Помилуйте... Вот кто первым кинет в него камень. Сам виноват, что уж, – какой знатной даме понравится, что при ней открыто обсуждают любовниц ее мужа? Возможно, более разумная женщина и отнеслась бы к этому с философским спокойствием, но только не Стефания, с каждым годом только все больше исходившая желчью. Эдакий эталон праведного негодования, с коровьими глазами и трясущимся подбородком, едва ли не монашка перед Сатаной. Правда, как-то раз один забавный человек на ухо нашептал, что у Стефании тоже рыльце в пушку. Дескать, бельгийская замухрышка тоже вовсю изменяет мужу. Рудольф был пьян, Рудольфу было все равно. Он даже посмеялся над доносчиком, в лицо заявив ему: «Ну, и какие же цели вы этим преследуете?» Рассорить любящую семейную пару, служащую всей Австрии образчиком супружеской верности? Да куда уж больше-то?

Родители? Вот тут вообще смешно. Своей выходкой Рудольф фактически совершит предательство – отец этого просто так не оставит. И не простит.

– Со мной ты можешь быть честен, – идущая рядом женщина обогнала на пару шагов и повернулась к нему лицом. – Что происходит, Рудольф?

У матери темные глаза и внимательный пристальный взгляд, от такого не скроешься. Кажется, что и говорить ничего не надо, она сама может читать в твоей душе. И зачем тогда нужны слова? Подобрать правильные он все равно не сумеет.

Разногласия с отцом? У Франца Иосифа со всеми разногласия, уж кому, как не его супруге, это знать. В молодости у нее тоже хватало поводов для ссор, но сейчас она стала умнее. Да, быть может, бегство – не самый достойный способ решения проблем, это трусливо и эгоистично. Так кажется, пока ты полон сил и достаточно молод для того, чтобы думать, будто весь мир может измениться, чтобы стать удобным для тебя. И ты мечешься, борешься, раз за разом бросаешься на неприступную стену, разбивая руки в кровь. Пока однажды не понимаешь, что разумнее всего будет просто развернуться и уйти. В этой бессмысленной борьбе тебе все равно не победить – так постарайся хотя бы сберечь нервы.

Больше я ничем не могу тебе помочь.

– Стефания говорила, ты сильно изменился за последнее время, будто постоянно обеспокоен чем-то. Тебя еще что-то гложет? Расскажи мне.

– Расскажите мне.

Она уже почти спит, совершенно вымотанная после бесконечно долгого дня, забравшись прямо с ногами в большое кресло, так, что накрахмаленные юбки взбились в гору складок и оборок, и она безнадежно тонет в этом пышном белом облачке. И старается незаметно пристроить голову затылком на спинку кресла, чтобы ненароком не начать клевать носом. Миниатюрная рука изящно подпирает округлый подбородок, глаза полузакрыты, так, что длинные пушистые ресницы отбрасывают на щеки легкие веерные тени. Как будто даже сейчас она рисуется, кокетничает, старается каждым жестом, в каждой мелочи показать себя в наиболее выгодном ракурсе. И ее нельзя упрекнуть в лицемерии – у женщин из высшего общества это вбито под самую подкорку. Они считают, что иначе никогда не найдут себе подходящую партию для замужества. Или подходящего любовника.

– И с чего это ты решил, что ты подходящий?

Он стоит напротив, прямо позади кресла, и на фоне юной девушки, полностью уместившейся на широком мягком сидении, кажется мраморным истуканом, – столь же внушительным и столь же мертвым. Но истуканы не улыбаются так ехидно, едва ли не скалясь, и не пытаются своими провокациями заставить потерять самообладание.

Не подходящий. И дело тут не в том, что ему тридцать и он потомок древнего королевского рода, правившего еще Священной Римской Империей, а ей семнадцать, и хоть сейчас она гордо именуется баронессой Марией Вечера, ее прадед был братиславским сапожником. И не в его занятости, и не в том, что даже в тридцать мозгов у него особо не прибавилось, а вот здоровье подорвалось основательно. Краткосрочным интрижкам ничего из этого никогда не мешало. Девушка, у которой подростковая наивность смешалась со взрослым честолюбием в равных пропорциях, вбила себе в голову, что сможет очаровать не кого-то там, а кронпринца, и на меньшее не соглашалась. Кронпринц был не против.

Когда же все пошло не так?

– Что мне теперь делать?

Зато она – подходящая. И плевать, что это не честно и эгоистично по отношению к девочке, смотрящей на него с обожанием, которой даже в голову не придет послать его подальше. Она ничем не может ему помочь, не может дать совет или подсказать, как действовать в сложившейся ситуации. Благодаря политике Тааффе, упрямству отца, твердолобости Вильгельма, благодаря собственной глупости, наконец, он оказался в такой западне – не всякий мудрец разберется. Что уж говорить о ней... Но зато она всегда выслушает и не будет осуждать. Ей можно одним махом выложить все, что накопилось в душе, поделиться дурацкими опасениями, можно рассуждать о мировой политике и совсем незначительной ерунде, высказывая самые смелые суждения, – и при этом не боясь, что она отмахнется или поднимет его на смех.

И она не будет ехидно скалиться, своими противоречивыми замечаниями сея еще больший хаос сомнений.

– Я поддержу любое ваше... твое решение. Прости, я совсем ничего не смыслю в политике, – она виновато улыбается, но не опускает глаза, как это делают кокетливые барышни, а продолжает смотреть прямо. И потому ее улыбка – искренняя. – Я не могу предсказать последствия, которые повлечет твоя коронация, или отказ от нее. Но я верю, что ты всегда будешь действовать ради блага и процветания своей страны.

– Я могу ошибиться.

– Все могут ошибиться. На тебе лежит огромная ответственность, я даже боюсь себе представить, какая, но ты все равно человек.

Я слабый. Я глупый. Я никчемный. Слишком слабый, глупый и никчемный, чтобы быть императором. Императоры – это сверхлюди, они не могут позволить себе быть неидеальными, простые человеческие недостатки для них недопустимы. Так мне твердили все: бабушка, генерал Гондрекур, отец, Тааффе, Вильгельм, многочисленные близкие и дальние родственники, придворные, даже Хойос и Сепш. Не говорили прямо, конечно, но намекали – кто-то, чтобы унизить, кто-то и правда всего лишь хотел помочь.

Итог один.

– Возьми себя в руки, начни действовать! – а от этих слов ему не скрыться даже в собственных покоях, этот голос настигнет его где угодно, иногда кажется – даже за могильной чертой. – Сколько можно страдать и напиваться? Ты хочешь управлять целой страной – так не допускай жалости к себе!

Даже он присоединился к нестройному хору голосов, на разные лады твердящих ему одно и то же. Даже собственное подсознание говорит про долг, про силу, про необходимость бороться и не сдаваться, оно кричит и бьется, взывая если не к совести – то к честолюбию.

И умом Рудольф понимает, что они все по-своему правы. Жалостью к себе ничего не добиться и ничего не изменить. Если он действительно хочет сделать что-то стоящее, стать по-настоящему великим человеком, которого потомки будут вспоминать с уважением и благодарностью, – бороться ему придется всю жизнь. Он это понимает, но...

Он так устал.

Это его маленькая слабость. Его отдушина. Женщина, которая позволит ему на несколько часов забыть обо всем и окунуться в сладостный мир иллюзии того, что он имеет право сдаться.

– Каким же сильным следовало родиться человеком, чтобы не позволить себя пригладить, – ласковые пальцы осторожно касаются взъерошенных спутанных волос, проводят по ним от висков к затылку. – И все еще продолжать сопротивляться, как бы другие ни старались удушить и задавить.

Грудной женский голос постепенно затихает отголосками далекого эха, вязнет, будто в вате – той самой, клочок которой сейчас прижат к сгибу локтя, чтобы остановить кровь из маленького прокола.

– Ну так и что? – пользуясь тем, что Рудольф сейчас и пошевелиться-то почти не может, он садится на край кровати. – Ты наследник престола, как же ты намерен действовать дальше?

– Да срать я хотел на этот престол. Пускай Фердинанду[15] достается.

Рудольф морщится, когда все-таки сгибает руку и ослабляет жгут на предплечье. После инъекции морфина всегда немного кружится голова, как будто в легкие просто внезапно накачали слишком много кислорода, но это головокружение скорее приятное. Уж точно приятнее мигрени.

Правда, иногда какой-то нехороший шепоток в его сознании подсказывает, что это опьяняющее чувство – и есть то, ради чего он продолжает принимать морфин вопреки запретам врача, а вовсе не желание избавиться от боли.

И на это тоже насрать.

Он усмехается и, кое-как приняв сидячее положение, сразу же хватается за бутылку. Что там сегодня принес лакей? О. Вино, вместо куда более привычного коньяка. Почти что день трезвенности получается.

– Не в то время я родился. Сейчас всех волнуют только деньги и власть, только соблюдения приличий. Все боятся оступиться и хоть в чем-то не угодить тем, у кого этих денег и власти больше, чем у них самих. Вот и лгут, притворяются, изо всех сил стараются казаться не теми, кто они есть на самом деле.

После пары выпитых бокалов, когда наконец расслабленно опускаются даже сейчас плотно затянутые в мундир плечи, и получается выдохнуть, Рудольф тянется за портсигаром. Изящная и безусловно дорогая вещица, сделанная из золота, а в углу наискосок – гравировка. Но ее Рудольф уже наловчился закрывать пальцем от посторонних глаз.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что раньше было лучше?

Когда-то, когда отцовские слова еще были для него непререкаемым авторитетом, он так и считал. Слишком уж наслышался брюзжаний стариков про то, что во времена их молодости даже трава была зеленее.

Поздновато до него стало доходить, какая же это глупость.

– Нет, – вот он и произнес это вслух. – Никогда не было лучше. Люди всегда были людьми.

– И никогда не будет лучше, – человек, сидящий на его же собственной кровати, на расстоянии всего лишь вытянутой руки, одобрительно кивает. – Спустя сто, двести лет – люди все равно останутся людьми.

Они переглядываются – и Рудольф с кривоватой улыбкой подливает вино во второй бокал, жестом приглашая присоединиться.

*** * ***

Это случится завтра, через неделю или через год, а быть может – не случится никогда. Все будет как обычно, жизнь не замедлит своего хода и не ускорится, другие люди не посмотрят на тебя иначе, и ты никак не изменишь привычный уклад их жизни. «Вчера» все так же плавно перейдет в «сегодня», «сегодня» в «завтра», – и колесо мироздания сделает еще один оборот. Ничего особенного и не случится.

Просто однажды утром ты откроешь глаза, задашь себе ставший таким обыденным и почти приевшимся вопрос, позаимствованный некогда из одной дурацкой игры: «Зачем я проснулся?» – и не сможешь на него ответить.

Рудольф Габсбург проиграл свою партию в датскую рулетку, когда понял – ответа на такой простой вопрос он больше не знает. Барабан в револьвере провернулся еще на один ход, и в каморе[16] оказался боевой патрон.

И, вопреки ожиданиям, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, эта мысль ничуть его не испугала. Вообще не вызвала никаких чувств. Все было закономерно, естественно и до тошноты... правильно. Все пришло к тому, к чему должно было прийти, к чему не прийти не могло. Чего же тут бояться?

«От рождения, – вспомнились услышанные некогда слова, не раз примеряемые им на себя, – человек вовсе не так плох, он просто недостаточно хорош для требований жизни современного общества».[17] Что ж. Это хоть немного, но обнадеживало. Хотя бы позволяло считать себя не совсем уж полным ничтожеством.

А дальше – дело техники.

Рудольф всегда считал себя никудышным стратегом и бесталанным организатором, но тут – все складывалось один к одному. Или же просто всем вокруг он казался настолько предсказуемым глупцом, что никто ничего не заподозрил. Ну в самом деле, кого удивишь тем, что великовозрастный оболтус всю ночь проторчал у своей содержанки Каспар, на следующее утро усердно создавал вид кипучей деятельности во дворце, а днем ему взбрело в голову уехать поохотиться? Тем более, двум приглашенным на ту же охоту гостям он даже удосужился заранее отправить письма. Полицейские соглядатаи таким распорядком дня более чем удовлетворились и счастливые поскакали с доносом к начальству. А Рудольф...

Вот только из Хофбурга он выехал в одиночестве – а Вену покинул экипаж с двумя пассажирами. Пригодился-таки купленный не так давно уютный охотничий замок Майерлинг, затерявшийся в заснеженных лесах Нижней Австрии.

– Ну и холодрыга тут у тебя, – Хойос рассмеялся, поплотнее кутаясь в теплый домашний халат и старательно набивая трубку. – Немудрено, что ты простыл.

Рудольф виновато развел руками и закинул себе на тарелку еще порцию паштета.

– Хорошо ты тут устроился, друг мой, – Хойос уже прилично выпил, раскраснелся, воодушевился – и теперь болтал без умолку. – Позвал нас в эту глушь, соблазнил охотой на косуль, а теперь прикинулся больным. И я-то здесь хотя бы ночевать останусь, а бедняга Филипп обратно в Вену укатил.

Филипп, князь Саксен-Кобург-Готский и по совместительству – свояк Рудольфа, был неплохим приятелем, разве что немного занудным. Они с Хойосом вдвоем приехали в Майерлинг рано утром, и вдвоем же отправились на охоту, ради которой их, собственно, и позвали. Сам Рудольф, увы, сказался больным – весь день очень правдоподобно кашлял и даже шею шарфом замотал.

Вечером все трое должны были вместе отправиться обратно в Вену на празднование помолвки эрцгерцогини Валерии, но и эти планы пошли прахом из-за так не вовремя случившейся простуды. В итоге, выслушав гору обещаний в духе «Должен буду», князь Кобург поехал в столицу в одиночестве, чтобы передать императорской семье самые пламенные и искренние извинения от принца, который на помолвке присутствовать не сможет.

– Признайся честно, что ты просто не хотел встречаться с германским послом, которого тоже пригласили. Только лучше уж потерпеть их один вечер, чем потом месяц выслушивать от родственников, какое неуважение ты им оказал. Это же форменный бунт!

Рудольф поморщился, как будто зажевал недозрелый лимон. Чтобы не засмеяться, потому что мгновенно нарисовавшаяся в воображении картинка того, как перекосятся лица горячо любимой родни, вызывала только смех.

– Прости за недоверие, но выглядишь ты слишком довольным. Хорошие новости из Венгрии?

– Вроде того, – в ответ Рудольф неопределенно повел рукой. – Скажем так: у меня есть все основания полагать, что скоро все наладится.

– Вот и прекрасно! Выпьем за это?

Негромкий и почти издевательский смех Хойос не услышал. Его вообще не услышал никто, кроме того, кому он был адресован.

– Давай! Пей! Пей за свое светлое будущее!

Он легко запрыгнул на пустой край стола и теперь сидел, болтая ногами и глядя на Рудольфа в упор, даже не мигая. Только от бьющего прямо в лицо яркого света зрачки сильно сузились, а на радужку наложились глянцевые блики, отчего его глаза казались совсем бесцветными.

– Прекрати издеваться.

– Не прекращу. Мне не нравится твоя затея.

– Не ты ли требовал от меня решения? Вот оно. Я решился, что тебе еще нужно?

Похоже, он и правда упустил нечто важное. Хрупкое равновесие, баланс между воодушевлением и отчаянием, не просто пошатнулось – оно рассыпалось в прах, разлетелось брызгами сверкающих осколков разноцветных иллюзий. И все рухнуло в пропасть, на дно глубокой ямы, из которой Рудольфа уже не выцарапать. Решение было обдумано и взвешено, все приготовления сделаны, – а он даже не заметил.

– Я пойду с тобой.

Мария Вечера приехала в Майерлинг вместе с Рудольфом – просто запрыгнула в его карету, когда та буквально на пару минут остановилась на дороге в предместьях Вены, якобы кучер отлучился что-то срочно купить. И в самом замке она сидела тихо, как мышка, – за целый день ни Хойос, ни Кобург не заподозрили, что в доме есть кто-то еще.

Даже тут они все продумали и распланировали.

– Уверена? – по лицу Рудольфа, по растерянной и даже какой-то виноватой улыбке было видно, кто тут по-настоящему колеблется. – У тебя вся жизнь впереди. Ты все еще можешь взять ее в свои руки.

– Уверена, – а пальцы все равно дрожали, когда она убирала за ухо прядь волос, открывая висок. – Не хочу обратно в Вену. Не хочу выходить замуж за того, на кого мне укажет мама. Я, конечно, не наследный принц, но свободы у меня не больше.

И потом – кто же будет с тобой?

– Ты ведь не считаешь, что я жалок? – в наполненный почти до краев стакан он вцепился, как в спасительную опору. Даже не пил – просто с силой сжимал побелевшими пальцами тонкое стекло. – Все твердят, что я не имею права сдаваться, что я должен стоять на своем, действовать силой или хитростью, – но отвоевывать принадлежащую мне по закону власть. Вот только мне не выиграть в этой гонке. Я... устал бежать.

– Не считаю.

Распущенные волосы, простая сорочка, пальцы нервно сжимают тонкий кружевной платок, – непривычный портрет для одной из первых красавиц Вены. Зато именно такой она останется в памяти того, кому действительно хочется ее помнить.

– Ты не виноват в том, кем родился. И поэтому никому ничего не должен. Мы все созданы равными, у нас у всех есть право ошибаться и отступать, – свое ты заслужил.

– А я считаю.

Все эти люди, ставившие тебе палки в колеса, все эти Тааффе и Вильгельмы, старые консерваторы и твердолобые солдафоны, – быть может, они и правда хотели сломать тебя и уничтожить. Не было у них никаких благих помыслов. Но даже тем самым они, сами того не ведая и не желая, оказывали тебе неоценимую услугу – они учили тебя не сдаваться. Действовать, а не сидеть сложа руки, ожидая, когда все само упадет с неба. Ставить перед собой цели и идти к ним, отстаивать свое право быть императором, и не марионеточным, а по-настоящему великим. Наконец, отстаивать свое право на жизнь. Потому что его тоже надо заслужить.

И я делал то же самое. Я не был врагом, я всегда был рядом и поддерживал, я старался стать тебе хорошим другом, но я подталкивал тебя к тому же – к борьбе. Я – проекция твоего сознания, концентрат, последняя возможность твоего же разума достучаться до тебя сквозь стену твоего упрямства. Но как мне достучаться теперь?

– Не нужно мне это. Я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое.

– Как твоя мать?

Элизабет отстранилась от двора и сбежала на юг Европы, прикрываясь проблемами со здоровьем. Но даже так все равно была вынуждена периодически возвращаться в ненавистный Хофбург, чтобы исполнять обязанности императрицы. А Рудольф решил пойти дальше.

Грохот первого выстрела надежно поглотили стены из толстого кирпича.

– Вот и нет больше пути назад, – он присел на край кровати, задумчиво поглаживая одеяло, угол которого был наспех накинут на лицо Марии. – Или ты и сейчас передумаешь? Предпочтешь получить клеймо убийцы, но выживешь сам?

Стакан опустел в считанные секунды, выпитый несколькими судорожными большими глотками, – и Рудольф закашлялся. Крепкий коньяк ободрал горло, жидким пламенем пролился по пищеводу, от него разом защипало в носу, и заслезились глаза.

– Ты все еще можешь что-то сделать, чтобы остаться в памяти потомков. Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, даже когда ты загнан в угол – всегда есть возможность убежать или напасть. Дело только в желании. И ты сдашься?

Наследник трона – это не просто человек, который однажды окажется (или не окажется) во главе государства. Это символ. На него возлагают самые светлые мечты и с ним связывают наихудшие опасения. От него ждут радикальных перемен и надеются, что он оставит все как есть. Это фигура почти мистическая, ведь не просто же так клирики утверждают, что императора посылает сам Бог.

Незадолго до рождения Рудольфа в парадном зале летней резиденции Шенбрунн ни с того ни с сего упала люстра. Тогда это сочли предзнаменованием (дурным или благим – мистификаторы так и не сошлись во мнениях), – значит, и в случае его смерти случится что-то из ряда вон выходящее? Стихийное бедствие или хотя бы сильная гроза, обрушение какого-нибудь замка, массовая эпидемия, повальное безумие, – продолжать можно долго.

Этого не будет. Умрет Рудольф – и ничего не произойдет.

– Сдамся.

Великим правителем мне не стать – это стоило осознать хотя бы к тридцати годам. Дальше будет только хуже и хуже, а значит...

И я не хочу оставаться в истории этой империи, как будто позорное пятно. Наверняка потомки меня забудут, либо назовут сумасбродом и жалким сумасшедшим, – кто, как не ты, это подтвердишь? И так будет правильно. Не нужно идеализировать слабость и глупость, не нужно возвышать того, кто за всю свою жизнь совершил один-единственный выдающийся поступок – умер.

Все, что останется от него после его смерти, – черточка между двумя датами на надгробии сто двадцать третьего места в Императорском склепе. Никаких великих достижений и значимых деяний, чтобы заслужить память о себе. Так что... Просто забудьте о нем, оставьте его в покое. Забвения он все-таки достоин.

– Я завершу начатое и доведу дело до конца. Хотя бы на это мне хватит мужества.

– Похвальное решение.

– Думаешь? Ты так любишь противоречить самому себе.

– Как и ты.

Рудольф тяжело опускается на кровать, сжимая в руке револьвер. Слегка улыбаясь, подцепляет так и зажатый в остывших пальцах кружевной платок. Теперь его не вытащишь, слишком крепко девочка стиснула руку в ожидании выстрела. Все-таки, она боялась смерти. А кто не боится?

 _Он_ подсаживается ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, протягивает руку – и впервые за все время прикасается. Опускает на плечо тяжелую ладонь, чуть сжимает, но даже через плотную ткань мундира чувствуется, что пальцы у него ненормально холодные для человека. Еще бы! Он же не человек. Он вообще не может дотронуться до кого бы то ни было. Галлюцинация. Бред. Плод фантазии человека, которому просто не хотелось быть одному.

– Мы умрем не на самом деле, – говорит ему единственный, кто всегда с ним соглашался и всегда ему возражал.

Говорит он сам себе.

Прежде, чем одним выстрелом снести себе половину черепа, Рудольф думает, что ему определенно нравится эта последняя галлюцинация.

– Ты меня тоже видишь?


End file.
